User talk:Staticcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Staticcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 04:07, December 17, 2012 first of all, give me a reason to tell if i own racquett and gamerboy e.o and because i'm not jerk, of course i'll tell ya! no. i dont own them :| Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I own Racquett and User:Gamerboy123456 owns Gamerboy o.- Why do you want to know anyway? Pink-peril (talk) 16:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohz, I wanted to know. I'm nosy. Staticcat (talk) 02:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello ...are you new here? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Dur, yes. Staticcat (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well...it's nice to meet you. I'm Faw. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'm Static. Nice 2 meet U 2.Staticcat (talk) 02:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's nice to meet you. ^^ Ya know...I have a character named Static. He's a hedgehog. ^w^ Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Is that guy yours? I always wondered...Staticcat (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ...what cute thing? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 05:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) that yerllow robot guy on ur profile Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) request/ favor reply 04:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) SureI can draw your character. :) and you can draw any of my characters in return. YES! THANK YOU YOUR THE BEST ^-^ Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) your request 04:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) well i hope you like it. :) sorry if i called the file by accident, after emily the hedgehog. but here it is. ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!! thank you!!! ITS AWESOMEStaticcat (talk) 22:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Did you want me to draw on of your characters Staticcat? Sovash-100 14:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) you can if you want. I already drew thunder punch so ill post that later. Staticcat (talk) 16:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wing if finnaly done! :) Sovash-100 00:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial Welcome Committee (UWC) I'm loving this, thanks for asking! My favorite thing about it would definitely have to be just reading what the people around this site have came up with. For instance, what character's they've made, the insane artwork that was put into it, and the stories behind them. The community here also seems very nice. Again, I love it! (Uwotm8) Thanks a lot! (Uwotm8) Livin' the newb life, I am. xD Thanks--again! ^_^ Uwotm8 (talk) 20:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sweet! I'm glad you like him. Of course, the page is nothing like what other people can manage to create on this site. As said before, I love reading those type of pages. It's inspiring in a way, you know? Again, I'm glad you like him! And I'll definitely be looking into requesting for pictures. I could use some, couldn't I? xD Thanks! Uwotm8 (talk) 20:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi back! Hi, congratulations about getting a graphics tablet, you should realy do digital art for your own characters first. Sounds cool. By the way have you tried paint.net it is a really cool peice of software, it is alot like photoshop but it is free and has tones of plugins, plus you can get better detail than in MSP. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Excuse you? I was abusing my powers as an admin? Yet again, Static.. You're incorrect. I didn't abuse my power, every little bit of it was justified. So, no, I did not abuse my admin powers and anyone who tells you so is lying. Because I was only doing the right thing. Hello I see you have issues with another mod/admin of the wiki. Sorry if I was reading over your messages, I always do anyway. (considering im admin, i gotta know whats going on :P) By any chance you want to talk about it on chat some time. Or most likely on Deviantart using notes because I'm currently in Sydney so I cannot be sure if I can be active around your time :( Otherwise I will be more than happy to try and get another admin to contact you. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you completley misread my post. -_- Read it again. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 22:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. It's not my decision, it's yours, and I respect that. c: Hello again Hi Static first of all thanks for the mention on your user page ( "Electrochao94 (even more awesomeness)" thanks your awesome too). But mainly I have a request, can i use Static in my new comic that follows the adventures of Electro Chao (me) , Static would be one of Electro's best friends in Mobius and helps him adjust to life on Mobius. thanks again for calling me awesome. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Also I Just Noticed that we joined the Wiki on the same day. "Strange isn't it" ElectroChao94 (talk) 19:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks I will make sure to give you credit also if you have any ideas for what to do in a comic leave a message on my talk page. ElectroChao94 (talk) 06:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC)